The Chosen one
by pumkid
Summary: The AngeWiz are the purest witches around. They live the lives of daily withces. What if someone near you happens to be one?
1. Chapter 1 It couldn’t be No

[Disclaimerall characters belong to J.K. Rowling.]  
  
[All ideas are original. No copyright though.]  
  
Chapter 1 It couldn't be. No...  
  
It was the 7th and final year in Hogwarts for the golden trio. The final year before they leave a place which had been more like a home to them. The summer holidays were finally over. It was time for them to meet up again and return to Hogwarts for another year of study and adventure.  
  
Hermione – miss know-it-all was made head girl. This was totally expectable. She was still the intelligent one in the golden trio, but this year, she was no more miss-innocent-Granger. She was a totally new person. No more long, curly thick hair. She had straightened her hair and cut it short. She had a slim and slender body which had caught the eyes of many guys. Her almond-brown eyes were large and shimmering. Hermione was now the dream girl of many guys.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione yelled as she ran towards her two best friends – Harry and Ron. Hermione had a black tank top and a mini skirt on that revealed her long and beautiful leg. The two guy gasped as they watch the newly transformed Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione... is that you?" Ron asked in bewilderment. He just couldn't believe his own eyes.  
  
"It's just me. Hermione." She giggled.  
  
"You look ... great" Harry added. Sending flushes to Hermione's cheeks. She had turned bright red. Not long after they were joined by Lavender Brown. Their fellow Gryffindor who had been dating Ron all summer and Ginny - who had obviously been up to something with Harry.  
  
"Time to board the train now." Molly Weasley interrupted. The 5 of them boarded the train and Hermione headed for the head girl and head boy cabin. She was eager to find out who was the Headboy – Or maybe not.  
  
As she slid open the door leading to the cabin, she noticed a very familiar blonde hair. She hoped it wasn't whom she thought. It couldn't be – Draco Malfoy?! She grasped in surprise. It couldn't be. The insolent spoilt brat. "Nice to meet you Mudblood." Draco shot back at the shocked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione stuttered. "Oh. Nervous are you Granger." Draco smirked. He didn't gel his hair this time. It just flapped down which made him look cute.  
  
"Certainly not." She replied, sitting down and taking out a book to read.  
  
Draco had his eyes fixed on her throughout the train ride. She was stunning and more attractive. He figured out that she wasn't that bad after all. Lucius Malfoy had been put into Azkaban for being a deatheater. Draco finally had the power to do what he pleased. "Thud." He heard a sound. Hermione had fallen asleep and dropped the book in her hand. She looked cute when she was asleep. "This can't be happening. How can I fall for a mudblood? She looks better though." Draco thought. "This can't be happening." He whispered.  
  
Hermione had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "This is my only chance. She wouldn't know who had kissed her. She's fast asleep." He thought to himself. Draco walked over to Hermione and picked up her book. He bent down and kissed the sleeping Hermione. He felt pleased.  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade  
  
"Hey Hermione. Wake up, we have arrived at Hogsmeade. I suggest you would like to put on your robes now." Draco said in a pleasant way.  
  
"Pardon me Malfoy but what did you just called me." Hermione asked not believing her ears.  
  
"Hermione." He replied. Suddenly realizing his mistake. "This can't be. I don't believe I just called her by her name." he thought to himself.  
  
"This I getting weirder and weirder. You wouldn't want to know what I dreamt of just now." She said.  
  
Draco knew what she had dreamt of. It was real. He had just kissed her.  
  
[Stay tuned to find out what happens when they reached Hogwarts. More surprises await.] 


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

[Thank you all reviewer. Here's the second chapter.]  
  
[Disclaimerall characters belong to J.K.Rowling.] [All ideas are original. NO copyright though.]  
  
[Sorting hat Song from Book 5- got it from mugglenet.com]  
  
Chapter 2 Hogwarts  
  
"Tell me more about the dream of yours Granger." Malfoy probed.  
  
"I'm not telling you a thing." She replied. How could she ever trust Malfoy.  
  
The train can to a stop. They finally arrived at Hogwarts station. It was filled with students and they saw the year one students gathering over at Hagrid, who brought the year ones to the castle.  
  
"Wow." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Never seen a huge crowd before, Granger?" Draco asked sarcastically and smirked.  
  
Hermione turned and glared at him. The almond-brown eyes that attracted him. "Her eyes..." Draco thought, turning away immediately. Hermione saw Harry and Ron and walked over to them. "Meet you at Hogwarts." She said turning away.  
  
The students boarded the carriage in fours that took them to the castle.  
  
In the golden trio and Ginny's carriage  
  
"So who's the HeadBoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione replied. Knowing what their reactions would be, she turned to look outside. Ron had gone into total chaos when he found out and was shouting at the top of his voice.  
  
"This can't be it." Said Harry. He too was shocked. Hermione couldn't wait till she got to Hogwarts. They were so noisy and it was a pain to her ear.  
  
Upon arriving, Professor McGonagall was there waiting for Hermione's arrival. "Miss Granger. How nice to have you back here with us. Come, I'll show you to your common room before the ceremony begins. But please do arrive early. And I suppose Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you." She said sternly. Hermione left her friends and ensure them she'll be back before following Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Here we are," Professor McGonagall said, coming to a sudden stop. There was a big poster of a Princess on a golden horse. "I suppose this is the portrait" Hermione thought. "The password is passion. You can change it only if both of you are present," Professor McGonagall added. "And no fighting." Draco smirked before calling out the password and they both headed in.  
  
The common room was nicely decorated with red, golden, green and silver. The colors that represented each of their houses. Hermione walked up to her room. It was painted red and the satin material of her bed made the room so comfy. Draco's room was painted green. The silver satin material of his bed made him feel like falling asleep. He hadn't had much sleep for he had tried to comfort his mom. His dad had been locked up in Azkaban for being a deatheater and Lord Voldemort had been destroyed by Harry. He couldn't be less happier.  
  
He noticed there was another door in his room. He walked over to open it. It was a bathroom. The door on the other side opened. Hermione's straight hair drooped in followed by her head. "Oh hi. I suppose we have to share a bathroom, don't we." Draco asked, grinning. "Yes." Hermione replied, turning away. "It's almost time for us to head down to the Great Hall. How about we go walk there together." She asked. "It's fine with me." Draco replied.  
  
The Hall had been filled with students. Hermione walked over to Gryffindor table. "Congratulations." Ginny walked up to her to congratulate her for the tenth time. She laughed. Harry and Ginny had been behaving kind of weird through out the entire journey and Ron happened to notice. Out of curiosity, Ron asked, "is there something between the two of you that you would like to tell us?" Harry and Ginny blushed immediately. "Well...." Ginny paused for a slight second. "We are officially dating." Harry added. Hermione and Ron burst into laughter. They were happy that the two of them were finally together.  
  
As they were having a small chat of their own, Professor McGonagall came in with the First years behind her. The sorting hat was brought out and placed on the stool.  
  
In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The Founders of our noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
  
The Four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For were there such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair  
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendships fail?  
  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligence is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
  
And treat them just the same."  
  
These differences caused little strife  
  
When first they came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A House in which they might  
  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and the boldest  
  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And taught them all she knew,  
  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years,  
  
But the discord crept among us  
  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up our school,  
  
Now turned upon each other and,  
  
Divided, sought to rule.  
  
And for a while it seemed the school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friend on friend  
  
And at last there came a morning  
  
When old Slytherin departed  
  
And though the fighting then died out  
  
He left us quite downhearted.  
  
And never since the founders four  
  
Were whittled down to three  
  
Have the Houses been united  
  
And they once were meant to be.  
  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you into Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for,  
  
But this year I'll go further,  
  
Listen closely to my song:  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear.  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
  
Let the sorting now begin.  
  
The sorting ceremony carried on. "Yacolt, Blaine" Dumbledore's voice echoed as the last name was being read. "Gryffindor". They cheered and clapped as the new boy headed to their table.  
  
"A new year has begun." Dumbledore added. "Let me introduce you to the Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. – Would the both of you come to the front so that everyone would know who you are." He said. Standing up awkwardly, they both walked up with people gasping and having their eyes. The hottest girl and guy in school living together. It was weird.  
  
"Now, do look them up or any of the professors if you have any problem." Dumbledore added. "Now dig in." The plates were filled with cuisines. The students helped themselves and soon, they had gobbled down all that was on the plates.  
  
"Do follow your prefects closely back to the common room. Don't get lost." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Hermione and Draco left for the common room after they had assure that all the students were safely back in their rooms. In their common room Hermione came out of the bathroom with her jumper and shorts. She was ready to sleep but there was a knock on the door. "It's not locked." She said. Draco came in. "Can we talk, I think I have to tell you this." He said.  
  
[what does Draco want?!] 


	3. Chapter 3 What?

[Ange Wiz- a type of witch that has wings and has the power to heal. The purest of all types. But they need a companion. Someone whom will help them when fighting. The one they were meant to be with. Most Ange Wiz end up falling in love with their companion.]  
  
[Disclaimer- all characters belong to J.K.Rowling.]  
  
[All ideas are original. NO copyright though.]  
  
Chapter 3- What?

_This can't be true. Hermione and Draco left for the common room after they had assure that all the students were safely back in their rooms. In their common room Hermione came out of the bathroom with her jumper and shorts. She was ready to sleep but there was a knock on the door. "It's not locked." She said. Draco came in. "Can we talk, I think I have to tell you this." He said._  
  
"Sure." Hermione stuttered. Draco was in his pajamas. She guessed that he was about to sleep but had to tell her something. "Yes what is it you wanted to tell me." She asked.  
  
" Well..." He paused. "you know your dream...."  
  
"you still want to know what it is about, don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Well. Not exactly. I already know what it is." He replied.  
  
"_Don't tell me it wasn't a dream_." She thought to herself.  
  
"Well. It wasn't a dream. I was real. I did kiss you." He said turning away.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you bloody barsted. How could you." She shouted, on the verge of crying out.  
  
"I couldn't resist alright. I'm so sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Get out Malfoy. Get out." She shouted, her finger pointing towards the door.  
  
Draco stood up and headed out. "I'm sorry." He said and quickly turned away to his room.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and cried. Finally after two whole hours, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Draco's room, he was turning around in his bed. He had this dream. He dreamt that Hermione had White wings spreading from her back. Her eyes turned blue. She looked like a Ange Wiz.  
  
"This can't be." Draco sat up awaking from his dreams. "I'll see the headmaster tomorrow." He told himself and went back to sleep. The next morning, Draco rushed down to the Headmasters office, only to see that Ron Weasley was there waiting too. "Good morning Malfoy." Ron greeted." What brings you here today?" he asked.  
  
"Good morning." "I wanted to talk to the headmaster about a weird dream I had last night." He replied.  
  
"Weird dream?" Ron asked. "So am I. I-" Before Ron could finish, he was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore who open the portrait hole for the both of them to come in.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. What brings you here today?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I had a weird dream last night. I saw Hermione in my dreams. But she had blue eyes and she had a pair of white wings." Malfoy replied looking confused.  
  
" So did I Professor. Only that the Hermione in my dreams had black wings and black eyes." Ron added.  
  
" The time has come. Malfoy please contact the Alva-pre immediately. Tell her that she is needed here immediately." Dumbledore said.  
  
The both of them look at each other. Both confused, not knowing what Dumbledore had meant. Who was the Hermione in their dreams?

**A/N Thank you all reviewers. Continue reading and reviewing.  
  
Alva-pre: The princess of the Alva rein. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Alvapre

**A/N Two chapters in a day.  
  
[Disclaimer all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.]  
  
[All ideas are original. No copyright though.]  
**  
Chapter 4 – The Alva-pre  
  
"_Well, I had a weird dream last night. I saw Hermione in my dreams. But she had blue eyes and she had a pair of white wings." Malfoy replied looking confused.  
  
" So did I Professor. Only that the Hermione in my dreams had black wings and black eyes." Ron added.  
  
" The time has come. Malfoy please contact the Alva-pre immediately. Tell her that she is needed here immediately." Dumbledore said.  
  
The both of them look at each other. Both confused, not knowing what Dumbledore had meant. Who was the Hermione in their dreams?_

* * *

"I'll explain to you when everything is done." Dumbledore gave them a smile. "Now get going, or you will be late for classes."  
  
The two boys walked out of the office both wondering what had happened. How could both of them have the same dream? Well almost the same dream.  
  
"I'll be sending a letter to the Alva-pre. Tell Snape I'm doing something for Dumbledore." Draco told Ron.  
  
"Alright. I better get going." He said and headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Draco raced back to the Heads common and quickly wrote a letter to the Alva- pre.  
  
Alva-pre,  
  
It has been a long time since I've met you. I still haven't thank you for getting me out of the cage my father put me into. Anyway, Dumbledore has sent for you. It's about this weird dream I had. Ron Weasley had a similar one. Well almost. Only that the colors were different.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
He fold the letter and owled it to the Alva-pre. All this just wouldn't make sense. Suddenly it came across his mind that the Alva-pre was a Ange Wiz. What would Dumbledore need her for?  
  
His questions were answered. Later that afternoon, he received a letter from the Alva-pre.  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
It has been a long time. Remember that time when I saved you from the cage. You promised me that you would take care of my most beloved. Well now is the time. Take this necklace. You will feel if my precious one is hurt or sad. You feel all her feelings. You will soon find out who this girl might be. And about your dream, you are the companion. By the way, tell Dumbledore that I'll arrive later today.  
  
Alva-pre,   
Serendipy  
  
Draco took out the necklace which to him looked like a snake. He put it on and headed to the Professor's office to tell him about the arrival of Serendipy later today.  
  
Meanwhile, in Hermione's room, she received a letter from her long lost sister Rita.  
  
Hermi,  
  
My dear sister, it has been a very long time since I returned to that "home" of ours. I am very happy now. I don't have the one we call mother bugging me all the time. Is she still controlling you? Wanting you to marry a rich man's son? I'll be back for you. You can leave that home soon. Anyway, here's a necklace. Put it on. What you feel is the feeling of the one I have chosen to protect you. You will need it. I'll be arriving in your school later this evening for a small chat with you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. and Miss Weasley, and Mr. Potter. Of course not forgetting Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Rita.  
  
Hermione took out the necklace. It was the shape of a griffin. She put it around her neck and walked out. She needed some fresh air. Just as she turned, she bumped into something hard. She looked up. It was only Malfoy. He put out his hand, helping her get onto her feet. "Rushing to somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"No." Realizing that she had just knocked into Malfoy. Just then, something on Draco's chest shimmered. It was a pedant. It looked so much like hers. She reached out to look at it. It was the picture of a snake.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked.  
  
" The Alva-pre sent it to me." He replied.  
  
"Oh. I see." She said turning around and heading to professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Going to the Professor's office?" She asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Well we can go there together you know." She said.  
  
"alright then, lets go. I have so many questions I need answered." 


	5. Chapter 5 The Chosen one

**A/N The third chapter of the day. I hope I can finish it.**

** [Disclaimer all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.]  
  
[All ideas are original. No copyright though.]**  
  
Chapter 5 – The chosen one.  
  
"_Well we can go there together you know." She said.  
  
"alright then, lets go. I have so many questions I need answered."_

* * *

The both of them headed down to Dumbledore's office. They were soon joined by the Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Ah. I see you're all here. Come in children, we will just wait a while for the arrival of the Alva-pre." Dumbledore said.  
  
"The Alva-pre? I thought I'm supposed to meet my sister Rita." Hermione asked.  
  
"Dear girl, your sister is the Alva-pre. She didn't tell you because she wasn't suppose to. Only on your 18th birthday, which I think, would be today." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"_Of course, how could I have forgotten today is my birthday_." Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Just then, Rita (or Serendipy) walked in. "Glad to see you Hermi." She opened her arms as Hermione rushed up to hug her.  
  
"It's been long." Hermione said, finally releasing her grip. She walked back to her fellow friends.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that the Hermione in your dreams, Draco, is the Hermione 2 weeks later," Serendipy told Draco. "and you are her companion." She added.  
  
"The Hermione in your dreams, Ron isn't the real Hermione, she is Danielle." She said turning to Ron. "you will find out who she is tonight. And you are her companion." She added.  
  
"and as for you Hermione," She turned to her and paused for a while, you are an Ange Wiz. Not just an ordinary Ange Wiz. You are the chosen one. Together with Danielle, you will have to over throw the current Alva reine. The one who only thinks of power. We will be back on Halloween. When Hogwarts celebrates its 1000th anniversary." She added. "I must take my leave now. And Malfoy, I handing over my beloved one to you. I trust you can protect her and not break you promise. The necklace will help you."  
  
Serendipy turned and disappeared with the gust of wind. They were all shocked and confused. What had she meant? Who was Danielle?  
  
**A/N a short chapter. I know. I'm sorry but the next one isn't that long either. You will have to wait for the 7th chapter then. It's the longest. I think.**


	6. Chapter 6 The visit

**[Disclaimer all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.]  
  
[All ideas are original. No copyright though.]  
**  
Chapter 6- The visit.  
  
_Serendipy turned and disappeared with the gust of wind. They were all shocked and confused. What had she meant? Who was Danielle?

* * *

_  
"Malfoy, the only way you can protect me is if you don't call me a filthy mudblood." Hermione shouted from her room down to the heads common.  
  
"Fine, how would I know your sister was The Alva-pre." He replied.  
  
"Neither did I, Draco." She shouted back. Her back had hurt so much that all she could do was lie on her bed.  
  
Just then, she saw Draco at her door.  
  
"Hermione Granger, if you wish to get well soon, I certainly hope you would get yourself some sleep instead of shouting at me." He stood there.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She joked.  
  
Draco laughed "you better get some sleep. Danielle will be coming tomorrow." He said and turned to his bed room.  
  
"Draco," Hermione stopped him.  
  
"yes?" "Do you mind if you roomed here tonight? My back is killing me." She added.  
  
"fine, Miss Granger."  
  
He walked over and lay on the couch. "Good night Granger." He said and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"good night."  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke. Her back was killing her. She could hardly move. Draco immediately got up and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was still in his pajamas. The students were all looking at him, but he didn't care. _Is this the power of love?_ He thought to himself. He banged the portrait real hard. Luckily, Dumbledore was nearby, he immediately open the portrait. "What is it Mr. Malfoy." He asked? "It's Hermione... She's... in... pain..." Draco panted. "It's sooner than expected. Draco, get Ron, Potter and Ginny. Tell them to meet at the Heads room. I'll go to her now. And please get Snape." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the head department.  
  
In no time, they all arrived at the head's common. Hermione was in such great pain.  
  
"Severus, the potion quick." Dumbledore shouted.  
  
No one had seen him so nervous before. "Drink this Hermione, it will slow down the process."  
  
Hermione gulped down the yellow potion. It tasted so horrible. She wanted to throw out anytime. Immediately, the pain faded away. "You get some rest. Draco, you stay and look after her. The 3 of you, help them with their work, they won't be attending lessons for the time being."  
  
That night, the five of them were studying in Hermione's room when there was a knock on the door. Draco went down to open the door. To his surprise, he saw Dumbledore, a man and another girl who looks just like Hermione.  
  
"Yes, that is Danielle." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"They are upstairs in Hermione's room." Draco answered.  
  
"We will talk up there then." Dumbledore said and walked up, leaving the confused Draco standing.   
  
"Who are they?" Draco asked himself.  
  
**A/n Yes. The forth chapter today. I'm back from school and here to update again. Oh . Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Danielle

**[Disclaimer all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.]  
  
[All ideas are original. No copyright though.]**  
  
Chapter 7 – Danielle  
  
_"Who are they?" Draco asked himself._

* * *

"_Danielle? She looks so much like Hermione, only that her eyes are green_." He thought to himself, then rushing up to Hermione's room.  
  
"Yes don't get too frightened. Serendipy will be here soon. She will explain everything." Dumbledore assured everyone in the room. It was weird seeing two Hermione.  
  
Just then Serendipy walked in with a guy next to her. Of course, Hermione would have recognized him. He was George, Serendipy's fiancé. She greeted him with a smile. "So he's my sisters companion; An AngeJun.  
  
"My sisters how nice to see you both. It has been a long time since we have been together." Serendipy said, almost crying. She walked over and hugged them both. "I think it's time I told you the truth. Hermione, you are not a mudblood. The one we call mother isn't our "real" mother. We were adopted. Our mom was a AngeWiz, the Alva-reine killed her and our dad just to get the position. You are both twins. Our mother passed away a day after you were born. She was innocent. The Alva rein has changed a lot. We are not hungry for power. But the new Alva Reine is. The Alva Rein is now in your hands. We must not fail. Together we shall defeat her and the dark lord. They have been working together. We cannot let them rise." She boomed.  
  
"I thought we destroyed him. Voldermort, he's gone, isn't he?" Harry asked not believing his ears. He fought so hard just to defeat him and he is back?  
  
"Don't get too surprised Harry. The dark lord is very powerful. He has his ways of coming back." Serendipy replied.  
  
"Hermione, you're the chosen one. The one who will lead the Alva rein once again. That is after me. You are the only one with the white wings. You are the princess of light. And as for you Danielle, you are the princess of darkness. Together, the both of you will rule the Alva rein and bring peace to both the muggles and wizards. Only you can succeed." She added.  
  
"I'm confuse Rita. What is all this about. You mean I'm an AngeWiz. I thought you were only kidding when you told me back in Professor Dumbledore's office. It isn't true. I can't be the Princess of Light." Hermione said. Her voice going weak.  
  
"You have to accept the fact mione. You have turned eighteen. Your wings are coming out. That's why you feel the pain in your back. And so do you Danielle. The Alva reine wants you both. She doesn't want to be defeated. And your companions, the AngeJun, they will help you." She assured Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, Danielle, it's only 4 days to Halloween. The Alva reine will be here for you. You have to perform the ceremony tomorrow. Since both your wings are coming out. Be ready." With that, George and Serendipy walked out of the room and disappeared.  
  
"Professor, what is all this about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You will soon find out my dears. You will soon find out." Dumbledore replied. 


End file.
